The Ancient Islands
by FairytailLover93
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are finally figuring out their feeling for each other when they go an S-Class mission and Lucy returns with a fatal wound. What will Natsu do when it might be all his fault? Will Lucy ever recover?
1. Chapter 1- The Mission

Summary- Natsu and Lucy are finally figuring out their feeling for each other when they go an S-Class mission and Lucy returns with a fatal wound. What will Natsu do when it might be all his fault? Will Lucy ever recover?

**I do not own fairy tail. This is a fiction story do not confuse it with the real thing.**

**Happy POV-**

Happy flew into the guild as quietly as possible and went to the top floor. Looking over the request board he saw one request that peaked his interest. He tore it off the board and quickly slipped out of the guild. Natsu was still waiting for him outside. "Natsu, I found a good one! " Happy whispered excitedly. "What does it say?"" Mages needed to kill the monster on our island. Three million jewel reward." Happy repeated matter-of-factly. "We should tell Lucy!" Natsu yelled while running towards Lucy's apartment.

**Lucy POV-**

I had just gotten out of the bath and put on my towel when Natsu barged into my bathroom. "Ahhh, Natsu what the hell are you doing in here?" I screamed startled and pissed off. " Theres a jo..." He was cut off by my lucy kick. "I don't care just get the hell out!" I yelled my anger getting to me and slammed the door shut. I sighed and pulled my towel tighter around me. I walked out to find Natsu pacing by my bed and he had a giant bruise on his forehead. I inwardly laughed. "Natsu get out I have to change." I said trying to be nicer feeling bad for the kick to the head. He responded by falling flat on my bed and buried his head in my pillow. Better then him watching me. I changed quickly and sat on the bed and he turned his head so one of his onyx eyes was looking at me. "What was it you needed Natsu?" I asked feeling his eyes pierce me. He flipped over and sat up." "Well I have a job for us and I thought you might want to go." He responded quietly scared of being kicked again. "I'm sorry for kicking you Natsu what ever job you wanna go on I'll go." I apologized while agreeing to go. He grinned happily. "It starts tomorrow on an island. Lucy can I stay with you?" Natsu asked with puppy dog eyes. Even I couldn't resist them. "Fine but you have to sleep on the couch." I agreed

**Natsu POV-**

Lucy put a band aid on my forehead and gave me a blanket and pillow. I plopped down on the couch. It was really comfy but not as comfy as Lucy's bed. I laid there looking up at the ceiling in the dark. When Lucy's breathing slowed and she was sleeping I slipped into her bed. She felt kinda cold so I got closer and she nestled into my arms. I blushed thinking about the situation at hand. What the hell am I thinking Luce is just a friend! I looked down at her sleeping face she was so peaceful. " Natsu?..." Lucy said wistfully in her sleep. I tensed up surprised she had a heavy blush and pushed closer to me in her sleep, she smelled of vanilla. Our faces were even closer together almost touching. I leaned down but stopped. What the hell am I doing? I tried to pull away but she held on. Relaxing I let her. We fell asleep in each others arms.

**Lucy POV-**

I woke up surrounded by warmth. I cuddled into the warmth yearning for more. My eyes fluttered open to see a shirt. Then I remembered Natsu had spent the night. I tried to get out of his arms but he just pulled me back in "ugh." I said as I pried his arms off me and sat up. He reached out and grabbed the pillow and cuddled with it. He was kinda cute when he's sleeping. I remembered he was supposed to be on the couch. For a second I was mad, but let it go. Crawling out of bed careful not to wake him. When I was stood on the ground I looked around the room. Happy was snoring sound asleep on the couch Natsu had once slept on.

I grabbed a towel and headed straight for the bath. I turned on the water while I stripped. I stepped in careful so I could adjust to the heat. I sat down in the tub and grabbed my favorite shampoo. Vanilla. I got a good sized amount on my hand and put it throughout my hair. Just noticing I had just slept in the same bed as Natsu. A deep blush rushed to my face I and dunked my head under water. The shampoo I had just applied fanned out into the water. When I came up all of it was out and I was still blushing. Trying to ignore that fact I got my soap and rubbed my self down until I was thoroughly cleaned. I got out and wrapped the towel around my self. I cautiously stepped out of the bathroom. Natsu was still asleep but had thrown the pillow on the floor. I blushed yet again when I looked at him in my bed. Why am I acting like this? He sleeps in my bed all the time and it was never like this. D-do I like Natsu oh my god no that's just stupid of me.

**Sorry its so short, but I promise longer chapters just wanted to see if anyone liked it. Please review even if you don't like it tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2- Boat Rides

**I do not own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Natsu POV- (2 hours later)**

I walked up to the boat with Lucy and instantly felt sick. Why did Happy have to choose such a far away place? Lucy went to talk to the captain, so I sat on the deck. The boat started to move and I ran to the side feeling nausea over take me. Lucy came up to me and patted my back. "Why would you choose this one if you knew you would get sick?" Lucy asked confused. "Because it pays good." I replied with a green face. Lucy sat down and I fell into her lap. "Lucy make me feel better." I complained as I laid my head on her lap. She began to stroke my hair. Beginning to feel better soon I had drifted to sleep. I found my self laying on something comfy. I pried open my eyes. I was on Lucy's lap still she had fallen asleep as well and was leaning against the side of the boat. She was so beautiful. In her sleep she looked like an angel in a baby blue tank top and white skirt. Long blonde hair flowing around her shoulder from the breeze. I lifted my head and sat next to her. Her head fell onto my shoulder and we sat like this for a while. I finally carried her below deck and put her on a bed. I almost got in with her, but decided against it. I slept on the bed right across from her. As I drifted to sleep my last thoughts were of Lucy.

**Lucy POV-**

"Land ho!" Someone yelled from above awakening Lucy. I sat up in bed expecting Natsu to be there. He wasn't and that made me wish he was. I looked around the room and noticed Natsu was sleeping in the bed across from me and we were below deck. "Natsu must've carried me." I said with recognition. " I did, your welcome." Natsu said surprising me. "Oh, I thought you were asleep I'm sorry and thank you." I apologized. "It's fine it wasn't you. Why don't we go check out the island?" Natsu said while getting up. I got up to and noticed his face turn green. Uh-oh his motion sickness. We walked up the stairs together to the top deck. I sat Natsu next to the edge of the boat where he leaned over it groaning. When I looked up I was astonished. The island was beautiful! Well it was a big group of five islands. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed in awe. The islands looked like they were shinning. Surrounded by crystal clear cyan water. The tallest palm trees I had ever seen adorned the whole island swaying in the salty breeze. "Natsu can you see this?" I asked still amazed. I tore my gaze away to see him watching me. "What?"

**Natsu POV-**

Lucy looked so beautiful in the golden rays of the afternoon sun. Face bright from witnessing the islands, but she was all I needed. I had decided last night she would be mine after this mission. We would go out on dates and be a real couple. "Natsu?!" Lucy said trying to get my attention. I snapped out of my thoughts. "I asked you why your staring at me."Lucy said sounding kinda angry. "Sorry Luce it's nothing." I replied blushing. I turned my head to look at the islands. Lucy was right they were beautiful. Almost unnaturally. "Hey, Natsu what kinda mission is this?" Lucy asked voice still full of awe. "Well, we have to kill a monster on one of the islands. Why?" I asked remembering I didn't tell her "I was just wondering."she responded looking at me weird. She had a loving look in her eyes that I couldn't understand. "What is it Luce?" I asked furrowing my brow. "I was just thinking of how cute you are when you look sick." She giggled I looked down at the ocean trying to hide my blush. I felt the sickness my face must've been showing rise up in my throat. Lucy had always been able to keep it at bay for some reason. When I looked up we had almost landed on the beach of the closest island. This was going to be fun.

**Erza POV-**

I walked into the guild heading to the bar. "Mira have you seen Natsu and Lucy lately?" I asked concerned. "No, but I'll ask Master." Mira said sounding a little worried herself. Mira went into Master's office. "If anything I bet flame brains went out and asked Lucy to marry him." Gray said laughing at his own joke. "Gray-sama why won't you ask Juvia to marry you?" Juvia pleaded. Gray looked a little taken aback. "Well, u-uh I don't want to marry you." Gray said making excuses. Juvia turned to me Tears in her eyes. "Why doesn't Gray-sama love Juvia? Erza make Gray-sama love me." Juvia cried. "Gray make her feel better." Erza said giving gray a death glare. "N-not yet at least."Gray stuttered. Juvia brightened at his words and leaped at him. she kissed him all over. Mira came back in. "So, did he know anything?" I asked "No." She said deflated.

Just then Gildarts came in and went up to Mira. "Hey, Mira there was a request on the S-Class board about fighting a monster and now it's gone did anyone take it?" Gildarts asked. "No, I don't think so." Mira replied stressed out. She has to deal with Natsu and Lucy gone plus the guild. A missing request won't help. "I hope no one took it because it's on the Ancient Islands a very dangerous place to be." Gildarts said while visibly shuddering. "Oh-no, you don't think Natsu and Lucy took the job with out telling us?" Mira said with recognition. "Shit, then we better go get them." Erza said running out of the guild. Natsu you idiot.

**What kind of monster will they fight? Will lucy find out that the mission is S-Class? Sorry my first one was so short but they will get longer I promise. Please review. I will try to update every few days or so. Thanks enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3- Unsettling dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail just the plot of this story. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Lucy POV-**

Natsu and I stepped on the sandy beach of the island. It was even more beautiful up close. The sand was a golden brown. The air was clean and crisp despite the salt. "Hey, Natsu where should we start?"I asked turning to where he stood. Natsu and Happy were at the top of a tree.N"Be careful Natsu." I yelled up to him anxious. "Lucy! I can see something like a cave!" Natsu yelled back down. He lost his footing and fell. "Ahhhh..." Natsu screamed while falling out of the tree. Happy swooped down to catch him and just missed. He landed right on top of me.

**Happy POV-**

Natsu and Lucy looked so funny. Natsu had fallen of course on accident, but I didn't catch him for a reason. Natsu and Lucy obviously like each other. I had to help them in any way I could. Natsu was pretty dense with this stuff. He only needed a little nudge. They were perfect for each other everyone could see it but them.

**Natsu POV- **

Ow. I landed on something squishy though. I got up to see I had landed face first into Lucy's boobs. I blushed a bright shade of red. She opened her doe brown eyes. Our eyes locked. "U-um... Uh... I... Yeah."I tried to say. Damn I'm such an idiot. "Uh, Natsu can you get off me your kinda heavy?" She said trying to get up. "Oh, sorry." I said still blushing slightly as I got off her. "So, where was that cave you were talking about." She said rubbing her head. "It's just west of here." I responded pointing in the right direction. "Ok, why don't we go check it out." She said while brushing off her skirt. "Sure." I replied walking with her.

**Lucy POV-**

As we headed towards the cave I thought of how Natsu had fallen right into my chest. I blushed at the thought. When we finally reached the cave it was a lot bigger than I thought it would've been. Natsu and I walked into the cave. I heard a little rumble. "Did you hear that Natsu?" I asked worriedly. "No." He responded bluntly. We looked around a bit and i heard a rumble again. "Natsu I think we should leave." I suggested. "Fine."he said. As we walked out of the entrance the rumble I had heard came again but with it came a tumble of rocks down on the entrance.

**_(3 hours later)_**  
"Ugh, Natsu we've been walking for hours can't we stop real quick?" I asked exhausted. "Come on Lucy, it's not that bad." Said Happy with a smirk. "You can't say anything cause you can fly, it's not fair." Lucy pouted as she bumped into Natsu. "Hey, don't stop so suddenly." Lucy said angry. Natsu turned around and slung me over his shoulder. " Stop complaining Luce." Natsu said sounding kinda irritated. Humph. If he wants to be like this so be it. I relaxed over his shoulder. He kept walking for a while until we got to a clearing. "We should stay here." Natsu said putting me down. "Ok." I replied flatly. He wants me to sleep on the cold hard ground? No way. " Lucy can you go find some fire wood?" Natsu asked looking towards her. "Sure." Lucy replied. At least I'll be warm. I went to get the fire wood picking up little twigs and sticks. When I had gotten enough I headed back in the direction of the clearing.

**Natsu POV-**

I was pretty proud of my self. I had built a little canopy from tree branches. I hope Lucy likes it. Just then Lucy walked into the clearing with some wood. I saw her eyeing my canopy. "Wow Natsu I didn't know you were gonna do this, now we won't get wet if it rains."she smiled brightly at me. Sending blood rushing to my face I turned away to hide it. She set the wood down in the middle of the clearing. I walked over setting my fist on fire and shooting a small flame onto the wood. It light up perfectly since it was starting to get dark. We both sat next to the fire. I was tending to the fire when I heard teeth chattering. I looked over to see Lucy hugging herself. "Here Luce." I said as giving her my scarf. I sat next to her and pulled her closer with my arm on her shoulder. She laid her head on my shoulder. "Hey Lucy, what kind of monster will it be you think?" Natsu asked while looking down at her. Sometime she had fallen asleep. I carried her under the canopy and set her down. I laid down next to her. Looking up through the canopy to the stars. Where I fell asleep looking into the sky.

**Lucy POV-**

Where am i? How did I get here? Looking around I saw nothing but darkness. I walked into something large. "What the?!" I said confused. The thing I ran into turned around I couldn't see anything but it's piercing eyes. It's eyes where a glowing shade of blue. The same as the ocean. It snarled an unearthly noise. It circled me. Looking at me as potential prey. I turned my head to see it closer. I looked into its eyes. Mesmerized by the color I was distracted and it pounced. I saw a flash of colors exploding into my vision. The beast was gone. I heard someone chanting.

_**A hero born from darkness **_

_**The rein of terror relinquished **_

_**Only when the moon is neigh Will the beast make its appearance **_

Over and over again Lucy heard this repeating.

**Erza POV-**

We were headed for the islands now. The sky was dark with storm clouds. We knew it was going to storm before we even boarded the boat. We needed to tell Natsu and Lucy to get off the island. No one ever survives the island. When we get there we will drag them back if we have to. Sorry it took so long to put this up school was a bitch. Please review. I would love it. Thanks hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4- Full moon crisis

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. Thank you. Please continue reading.**

Lightning shot across the midnight sky like a whip. The rain danced through the air. The waves had begun to rise and the ship was lurching from side to side. "Erza, maybe you should head below deck." Suggested Gray worriedly. We were almost to the island. "We need to make sure we don't get off course." I replied never taking my eyes off the ocean. "Fine, but I'm staying with you." He said confidently the ship lurched and we fell to the ground. The air was less thick with rain when I finally hauled myself up. I went to check in with the captain. "Erza, you might want to see this." The captain said. "What is it?" Erza asked intrigued. Went over to look at the lacrima map. We had drifted backwards.

**Lucy POV-**

My eyes shot open. I looked around me. When had I fallen asleep last night? Oh, right on Natsu's shoulder. That would explain why I'm snuggling with him. Stiffly getting up I walked over to the fire. Only it's ashes were left. My ears picked up a rustling behind me. I spun around. One of the bushes behind me was shaking. Positioning my self in a ready stance. Out came Happy with a fish. "Oh my god, Happy you scared me!" I exclaimed putting a hand to my chest. "Sorry Lucy, you and Natsu looked so cute." Happy giggled. Blushing I yelled. "We did not." "We didn't what?" Natsu asked sleepily. I shot Happy a death glare. "Oh Natsu, your awake? It was nothing." I said to fast. Natsu got up and walked over. He sniffed at me. Oh crap he could smell my embarrassment and probably see my strong holding blush. "We better go find the monster Luce." Natsu said happily. I sighed. Maybe I was wrong.

**Natsu POV-**

Lucy and I were walking side by side. She was quietly walking while staring at the ground. It was really awkward. We came to a small lake. "Did you want to take a break Lucy?"I asked trying to break the silence. "Sure." She said relieved. We sat down at the edge of the water. The sun was beginning to set. I heard a noise coming from behind us. "Lucy, something's coming."I warned her.

**Lucy POV-**

I hurried to my feet and looked behind me. The sound of something fast approaching could be heard. It stopped. We heard a low wet growl. Slowly a giant creature came out of the bushes. It was hairless and had shining blue eyes. Just like from my dream. "Natsu, do you think this is the monster?" I asked voice wavering. "I don't care let's fight it!" He exclaimed. He charged at it fist aflame. It dodged so quickly I couldn't even see it. I got my keys. "Open gate of the bull Taurus." Taurus came out if the celestial world axe in hand. "Miss Lucy you look beautiful as usual." Taurus said with lust in his eyes. "Taurus go get that monster." I yelled. Taurus and Natsu were trying to fight the monster but it was dodging every attack. I pulled out my whip. I ran up just in time. "Lucy I'm sorry." Taurus said after taking a fatal blow. I whipped at the beast. It hit but had no effect. The beast lashed out at me. It razor sharp claw buried deep into my skin and tore it open. Clutching my side I called out Loke. He appeared in a flash. Loke jumped at the beast only to get shoved out of the way. Natsu was still attacking fiercely but not landing any hits. I was feeling weaker and weaker by the second. She could tell Loke was feeling it. He came towards me. "Do you need me to go back?" He asked worry in his eyes. "No," I said confidently "I can go on." Loke looked at me for a second then sped out to the fight. We weren't making any progress. "Lucy, watch out!" I heard Natsu yell. A searing pain went through my body as I slammed into a nearby tree. My back slid down the bark scratching it. My whole abdomen was burning in pain. I opened my dazed eyes to see Loke slashed and return to the spirit world. Everything went black.

**Natsu POV-**

I saw Lucy slam into the tree. My anger surged up inside of me. I lashed out even harder. My fist connected with its side. I heard a crunch. The beast gave out a roar. The hairless skin burning to a crisp and spreading all through it's body. It ran towards the water but I blocked it's path. I hit it with another attack and it screeched. Collapsing to the ground it let out one last growl before it died. I ran over to Lucy as if my life depended on it. Her limp body was cold. I picked her up and carried her to the beach. I collapsed onto my knees as tears ran down my face splashing onto her cheek. Lucy.

**Ezra POV-**

We were later than expected but we had made it. The island was in view. It was still dark and cloudy. The cloud shifted and I looks up to see the moon it was full today. As we got closer I could see a figure kneeling in the sandy beach. It was Natsu I could tell it was Natsu by his hair. When we reached the beach I jumped out of the boat and ran up to him. There was blood everywhere. He was holding Lucy in his arms. She looked so pale. "Natsu, what happened?" I asked. "It was my fault." He basically said to himself. "Natsu, we need to go home." I said softly. He was in bad shape. I helped him up. Together we walked up to the boat. He was shaking fiercely. When we boarded he laid her on a bed. It was to dark to asses the damage. I would have Wendy check on her in the morning, but for now she needs her rest.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long I had a mental block. Please continue reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5- Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail. I'm sorry this was so late it was deleted. Please enjoy anyway the wait was worth it.**

**Lucy POV-**

Where ever I was it was dark. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. This was just like my dream. Maybe I'm still dreaming. Getting up I looked around. It really was like my dream. If this was like my dream the monster should come out. I readied myself awaiting an attack. It never came. "What?" I thought aloud. I heard a noise from behind me. Slowly I turned to look behind me. There standing behind me was Natsu. "Natsu, what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed. "Lucy... I'm so sorry, it was all my fault." He whispered to himself. "Natsu, can you hear me it's not your fault!" I yelled close to tears seeing him like this. He can't hear me. Please let this be a dream. Natsu put his head in his hands and fell to his knees. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault…" he kept repeating. "Natsu…" I whispered to my feet. "Lucy?" he asked surprised. My head shot up. He was looking right at me. I felt a sharp tugging coming from my stomach. It was like my insides were being ripped out. Natsu looked at me with horror. Looking down at my abdomen, blood was gushing out a giant scratch I had just noticed. The pain became so intense, I cried out. It was burning with an unnatural heat. Something was coming out of my stomach. I could see paws black as sin. About to have a heart attack, the head had begun to emerge. Falling to my knees I felt my eyes starting to darken from the pain. I was falling unconscious. Welcoming the feeling I closed my eyes. The beast was almost fully out of me. "Lucy, don't give up!" Natsu yelled. My eyes shot open. The thing was out of me. Sitting up I looked for Natsu, but he was gone. Standing the beast looked me over. It sat down licking its paw very cat-like. Slowly it got up and approached me. I tensed up. The beast laid its head on my lap. Purring it was starting to glow. The light became so bright I had to squint my eyes.

**Natsu POV-(at the guild infirmary)**

It had been three days since coming back from the S-class mission. Lucy still hasn't woken up. I feel like it's all my fault. "Natsu…" Lucy whispered in her sleep. I lifted my head off the bed. She looked peaceful. Just then Erza walked in with Wendy. Wendy took one look at Lucy and I knew how she felt. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were bloodshot. She had probably been crying all night. She had tried to heal her on the boat, but it didn't work. She had been depressed ever since. Lucy's wounds hadn't healed at all. "Her condition is getting worse. We have to take her to Porlyusica." "Fine but, I'm coming too." Natsu stated. I got up and clutched her to my chest.

(5 minutes later)

I laid Lucy down on the bed. "Ugh, all of these stupid humans!" Porlyusica complained. "All of you need to leave." She said losing patience. I sat down at a nearby chair. "What do you think you're doing?" Porlyusica asked anger showing on her face. "I'm not leaving." I said confidently. She looked offended. "You best watch what you say; boy I'm the one who is supposed to heal her!" Porlyusica threatened. I stood up. "You will heal her!" I demanded right in her face. She stood her ground but backed up a little. "Fine, but get out of my face." Sitting back down I looked over at Lucy. Porlyusica had started to work on her. Erza and Wendy were overviewing her work when Lucy cried out. Her ear splitting scream ripped through me. My head snapped to see her face contorted in pain. I ran to her side and shoved Porlyusica out of the way. "What's happening?!" I asked looking towards Porlyusica. She was in pure confusion. "I…I don't know." She stuttered.

**Happy POV-**

It's been three weeks. Natsu hasn't moved from Lucy's side since the mission. We don't know if she is going to wake up. What if she doesn't wake up? Porlyusica says she's doing better but it doesn't look that way. The only time Lucy isn't cold is when Natsu is with her, and she is still very pale. At night she screams her head of. It's like she's having a nightmare. I wish this was all just a bad dream.

**Lucy POV-**

I was walking around in the dark when I felt a slight heat on my back. Pulling up my shirt I twisted around to see my back. I had a blackish tattoo on my lower back, and it came up just to the middle of my back. It had a swirling design almost like a butterfly. Putting my shirt back down I thought about what I just saw. What could it be from? In front of me a faint light was glowing. Carefully approaching the light I realized it wasn't a light at all but a fire. Walking towards it I thought of Natsu. It was warm. The spot on my back was burning even hotter than before and as I reached out to touch the flame it turned an icy blue. Stepping away from the now blue flames I gasped astonished. What happened? I stepped closer to the flames again and a brilliant light shot out from above and hit directly on the fire. Reaching out my hand and it was engulfed in the light. I felt a slight tugging and I got sucked into the mysterious light.

**Natsu POV**-

Sitting in a chair next to Lucy's bed. I snapped out of my thought to a movement from the bed. Looking over I saw Lucy moving. "Porlyusica?!" I yelled urgently behind my shoulder. She walked in groggily mumbling "What is it?""Lucy is moving!"I said frantically. Now fully awake Porlyusica was at my side. Reaching a hand down to feel Lucy's stomach. Lucy jerked at the motion. Porlyusica looked upset by this. Lucy fell quiet. Looking from her to Porlyusica and back to her. She wasn't breathing. Lucy's eyes shot open. Instead of her natural beautiful brown eyes they were an azure blue. Sitting up quickly she hugged me tightly. Surprised by her quick actions. I melted into her embrace when I felt her tears on my shoulder. Pulling her to arms length I looked into her eyes. They were their normal chocolate brown. I must have imagined it.

**Porlyusica POV-**

I watched the young mages embrace. I really hate humans. They never learn. I feel a strange presence around the girl. Looking carefully there is a shadow in her eyes. A cat. "Hey Luce I think Porlyusica should check you out." Natsu said worriedly snapping me out of my thought. "Yes, that is needed isn't it?" I said trying to forget what I had just realized. The monster has merged with Lucy but hasn't over taken her. Their powers have become one and Lucy is still in control. But how...Is that possible?

**Again I'm sorry it was late but I'm going to need more time since school has started. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be many more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6- Celebratory Mission

Thankyou for waiting patiently for this chapter. I do not own anything. I hope you enjoy it!

**Porlyusica**** POV- (almost 1 month later)**

Standing in Makarov's office, Porlyusica was staring down Makarov. "Do you know what this means?" She asked him breaking the silence. He scowled "Yes, I just don't see how it's true though are you sure of what you saw?""Of course I'm sure!" I yelled angrily. He just looked down at the floor. He was used to my outbursts. "She has a tough road ahead of her." He said sadly. "I'm sure that boy can help her through it." I said sure of my self. He may be the only one who can.

**Lucy POV-**

"Hey Luce, let's go on a mission!" Natsu said excitedly running up to me. "Sure, why not!" Lucy replied happily. "Did you already pick one out?" She asked. "Yep, we just have to fight a group of bandits." He said showing me the paper. "We'd better get going then."I said smiling at him. What could go wrong it's a simple mission. As we walked towards the exit I asked "So where are we going?""To the eastern forest, they have a hideout some where out there." He replied looking towards me. I just smiled I hope nothing bad happens.

**Porlyusica POV-**

"Now Levy tell me what you found." Porlyusica said to the young script mage. "Well not much, but it's called the Senka Khalida or the shadow immortal. It's almost impossible to kill hint the name." Levy replied with a hint of laughter in her voice. Porlyusica looked sternly at her ending her laughter. "Anything else?" She asked. "Yes, it's mostly know to hunt a specific prey, strong opponents so that it can test its strength. It stalks the prey till the perfect time, using its psychic abilities gained from its connection to the lunar cycle." She said explaining it in great detail. "Is there anything wrong with Lucy?" I asked worried for her safety. "It's never happened before or at least not recorded." Levy replied sullenly. "Thank you, goodbye." I replied bluntly. Useless.

**Natsu POV-**

Walking through the forest side by side, Natsu and Lucy were quiet. Happy had flown up above the trees to try and find the camp of the bandits. "So Luce, are you feeling better?" Natsu asked trying to act nonchalant. "Yeah except for the giant scratch!" Lucy said pulling up her shirt to expose her stomach. She had three distinct claw marks. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as Happy flew back down. "Natsu I found the camp it's straight ahead!" Happy said excitedly. "Ok let's hurry Luce!" He said over his shoulder. She caught up to me smiling.

**Lucy POV-**

Carefully we watched the group of bandits from some bushes. Their base wasn't very well built so I suspect they move around a lot. Natsu gave the signal for us to attack. Flying out of the bushes I managed to hit one of them with my whip putting him down for the count. Natsu had three others already taken care of. There was only the boss and one other. Natsu charged at the last bandit and knocked him out with one shot. Fists still flaming Natsu attacked the boss but missed. I summoned Taurus. Sending him to attack. Even with Taurus' help he didn't land a blow. With one critical strike Taurus was sent back to the celestial world. Natsu was down on his knees and the bandits boss was walking towards him at the ready. No, god no!

**Lucy POV-**

Carefully we watched the group of bandits from some bushes. Their base wasn't very well built so I suspect they move around a lot. Natsu gave the signal for us to attack. Flying out of the bushes I managed to hit one of them with my whip putting him down for the count. Natsu had three others already taken care of. There was only the boss and one other. Natsu charged at the last bandit and knocked him out with one shot. Fists still flaming Natsu attacked the boss but missed. I summoned Taurus. Sending him to attack. Even with Taurus' help he didn't land a blow. With one critical strike Taurus was sent back to the celestial world. Natsu was down on his knees and the bandits boss was walking towards him at the ready. No, god no!

**Natsu POV-**

Lucy stood in front of me arms out shielding me from his next move. "Lucy get away." I pleaded tiredly. She was quiet not answering me. I watched in horror as the boss walked up with an axe he had picked up from his lackey. He towered over Lucy. Suddenly I felt a surge in power from Lucy. Looking at the reflection in his weapon I could see her. Those normally beautiful brown eyes were a radiant shade of blue. Surprised I blinked. The boss felt it to. He lifted the axe above his head, preparing to strike. Lucy simply touched his forehead with her finger. A second later the man was sprawling on the ground groaning in pain. He was moaning something. She was watching him with an emotionless expression. What the hell just happened?!

Sorry it's so short I was having trouble writing this from the stress of school and sports and i'm finally done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review it helps me write. please send me tips on how to write better. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7- Druken Dates

I hope you will enjoy this chapter! My story will be ending soon. DON'T CRY I still have a few chapters left. Please review if you would like another story, and don't be shy to tell me story plots I might just use them. Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Lucy POV-**

The magical 'high' I was on was waning away. I fell to my knees. Twisting to lay on my back I examined Natsu. He had an air of curiosity, but his eyes were surprised. He sat gawking at me not sure of what he had just seen. Then again neither was I. Exhausted I closed my eyes shielding them from the sun with my arm. Natsu got up stiffly. I squinted my eyes open against the setting rays of the sun to watch him. He called out for Happy. Getting up slowly I looked around. Happy was nowhere in sight. Walking back the way I came stepping over bandits. Passing some bushes I heard running water. Following the sound I found Happy. He was sitting on a rock eating fish.

**Natsu POV-**

"Happy why didn't you save any for me?!" I complained loudly rushing up to him all thoughts gone of what had happened. "Well while you and Lucy were taking care of those guys I was getting dinner." He replied gesturing over his shoulder towards the bandits. "Couldn't you show a little empathy? We did just take out all of those bandits." Lucy said angrily. Happy just ignored her. She ran up to him steaming. "Natsu, Lucy's being mean." Happy complained flying out of her reach. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home Lucy."

**Erza POV-**

Walking through the forest Erza made her way crossing a stream. "Erza!" Yelled a voice from behind me. I flung around and pulled my sword up to my enemy's throat. Natsu stared back at me with wild scared eyes. Anger welled up in me, but it was soon gone when Lucy ran up. "Natsu don't be so reckless!" She complained worriedly to him. That innocent worry was just the beginning of something more. I hit Natsu with the hilt of my sword and he fell backwards. Oops, I hadn't meant to hit him that hard. "What are you guys doing out here?" I asked while looking for any signs of trouble. "We had to take out some bandits. Lucy was awesome!" Natsu said totally recovered from my blow. "Yup, we were just heading home." Lucy smiled happily. Lucy seems really happy. "Goodbye then." I said turning to leave. I could just pick up the last bit of what Lucy said. "I wonder what she was doing?"

**Lucy POV-**

Back at the guild I was reading my favorite book when I heard a commotion behind me. Trying my best to ignore it I payed more attention to my book. Just when it was getting good I was hit in the head by a chair. My anger flared up as I glared behind me. Getting up quickly I turned and yelled through clenched teeth, "Who threw that chair?" Everyone dispersed and pointed at the guilty one. Natsu. Charging up to him I pulled him out of the guild and around back. I could faintly hear laughing from inside. Stopping abruptly he ran into my back. Turning on my heel I faced him. "Natsu," I said trying to hold back my anger, "could you try to be a little less reckless? I mean god did you mean to hit me? If not you need to work on your aim." He was silent for a moment but began to laugh. Beginning to laugh myself I could feel my anger disappearing. He always seemed to be able to make me feel better. Putting his hand on my shoulder he asked, "Lucy will you go out to dinner with me this weekend?"

**Lucy POV-**

So stunned I just held my mouth open. WHAT?! Did he just ask what I think he just asked? No maybe he's joking? Does he think this is a fucking date? Looking at his awaiting face I could tell he did. "Umm…well…uh what time were you thinking we could get together?" I asked not understanding the situation. "Well how about Saturday that gives you a few days to think about it." He replied happily. Looking at how happy he was I couldn't reject him. "Sure why the hell not."

**Erza POV-**

When Natsu and Lucy came back in Lucy was blushing fiercely. Getting out of my position on the wall I walked up to her. "What's wrong Lucy?" I asked ready to punch Natsu if needed. Looking nervous she said, "Natsu asked me out on a date." Deathly quiet I thought. "Erza?" She asked concerned. "Alright! Everybody it's time to celebrate!" I yelled pulling out the booze. "Hell yea!" Cheered everyone. "Wait why are we celebrating?" Asked Levy. "Who cares let's drink!" Replied Jet pulling her into the crowd. "Mira a two shots please."

**Natsu POV-**

Watching Lucy talking to Levy I put down my one and only shot. Walking over I sat on the stool next to Lucy. "Why '_hick_' can't I ever read a good book?" Complained Lucy trying to read a book upside down. She was totally drunk. "Natsu you don't mind taking her home do you?" Levy asked me her voice full of concern. "Sure I don't mind." Getting up I took Lucy's hand and walked her out of the guild. "Natsuuu, I want a piggyback ride." She whined from behind me. I sighed and crouched down. She giggled and hopped on. She wrapped her arms snugly around my neck.

After a while I heard her deep rhythmic breathing slow. Arriving at her apartment I walked through the door quietly. Twisting her to hold her in my arms I lowered her onto the bed and covered her up. Turning to go home I felt something grab my sleeve. "Please stay with me." Lucy whispered half asleep. Knowing I was going to regret this in the morning I climbed in with her. She curled up to my chest. In the morning she would probably yell at me but it will be well worth it to stay with her. I slowly began to drift off holding her.

**Lucy POV-**

Stepping out of the bath, I wrapped my towel around me. I had woken up to Natsu in my bed. I wasn't angry seeing as he had carried me home. I remember at least that much. He could be so sweet sometimes. I wonder if we ever kissed? Stop, don't even think about that. When I walked in Natsu was fast asleep. Getting dressed quickly I slipped back into bed with him. What am I doing? I must be sick. Pulling my hand up to feel my forehead, I do feel a little warm. I got out after about an hour of berating myself. I kissed Natsu on the forehead and went to braiding my slightly damp hair. Our date was tonight and to be honest I was a little worried, but I'm not exactly sure why.

Like I said this fanfiction will be ending. Don't worry I'm making more story's please review it tells me if you want more. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8- Yay!

Guys this is my last chapter. My next story will be up tonight. I hope you liked this story. Please check out my next one. I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Lucy POV- **

I took my time getting dressed. Trying not to wrinkle my red satin dress I slipped it over my head. Looking over myself. Satisfied I grabbed my clutch and walked out the door. I met Natsu at the restaurant. Putting my arm in his as we walked through the doors. This place was nice with velvety red walls, maroon carpet and it wasn't very packed. I'm not sure if Natsu could afford this.

We were seated quickly at a table off to the edge. It was kind of awkward, because we didn't know what to say. The waiter brought our menus.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu said not looking away from his menu.

"Yea?" I asked looking at him.

"You can get whatever you want it's on me." He said showing his dazzling white teeth.

I blushed and hid behind my menu. I've never seen this side of Natsu its…charming, and kinda scary.

After we ordered everything was quiet so I had time to think. I knew I was beginning to like Natsu, but did he like me back? I looked up at him. He was watching me intently like he knew what I was thinking.

"So, how are your injures?" He asked looking at me with concerned eyes.

"They're fine." I replied trying to get off the subject. I still hadn't figured out where my newfound powers were from.

**Natsu POV-**

As I was enjoying Lucy's figure when the waiter brought out our food. _Beautiful_ another interruption.

"Thank you," I heard Lucy say.

"Do you like your food?" I asked as she took a big bite.

"Yea it's pretty good, thanks."

Eating silently for the next few minutes, I kept glancing in Lucy's direction. She seemed nervous.

"Lucy is there something on my face?" I asked looking confused at her.

She snapped out of her daze and noticed she had been staring. I just laughed at her as she blushed. Did she ever stop blushing? She does look cute with a red face.

As I finished my last few bites I asked, "Are you ready Luce?"

"I suppose so," she answered.

We headed out the doors quietly. We didn't talk the whole way to her apartment.

"Well bye I guess," She said shyly.

I stepped closer, our faces almost touching.

"Natsu don't you think you're a little to close?"

She was right, I stepped away clearing the air of tension.

"Bye," I said as I turned to go home.

"Natsu wait…do…you want to come in?"

I turned back around to find her blushing.

"Sure," I smiled.

**Lucy POV-**

Opening my door I thought, "Why the hell would I ask him to come in?" Never mind.

"Make your self at home."

He plopped down on the couch while I made tea. Coming back in I sat next to him. What the hell are we gonna talk about? I looked up to find him watching me. He got a little closer. Our faces coming in contact. He leaned down and gently kissed me. I stood stiff for a while until I melted into the kiss. His lips were softer than I thought. All thoughts slipped away when he deepened the kiss. When we finally parted we were both breathing heavy.

"Natsu do you want to stay the night?"

He just smiled.

While he took a shower I changed into my pajamas and slipped into bed. When he finally came out he only had pants on. I got time to enjoy his finely sculpted chest.

Surprising myself I said,"You can sleep in my bed."

Walking to the bed he slowly got in. I turned away from him scared of what I might do if I kept looking. He took this as a chance to wrap his arms around me, and nuzzle my hair with his face. I lay still but softened under his warm inviting body. He cradled me against his chest. I soon fell asleep into my peaceful dream world.

**Natsu POV-**

I was woken up from someone shuffling around the room. I noticed Lucy was gone and I sat straight up.

"Lucy, where are you?"

"She isn't here," said a voice I faintly remembered.

Stepping out of the shadows was Loke.

"What the hell Loke? What did you do with Lucy?"

"Oh, she's safe don't worry," He smirked.

I got out of her bed. Her room looked darker. It must still be night.

"Loke, bring her to me now," I demanded.

He laughed, "You think I would give her to you so easily? Yea right, she doesn't love you."

"You're wrong," I growled.

"Oh am I? Your the one who kissed her without asking if she even liked you."

At those words I ran full speed at him, channeling all my anger into my hit. He dodged it. I had to get control of my self, but I couldn't. He kept taunting me, lashing out not only with his fists but with his words.

When I was physically and mentally tired I stopped.

"Giving up already?" Loke teased as I fell to my knees giving up. His words had wounded me.

"Leave him alone!" Lucy roared.

"Lucy! How did you get out of the celestial world?" Loke asked confused.

"You would let this vile trash touch you?" Loke asked while kicking me in the stomach hard. I doubled over.

Anger filled Lucy's eyes enough to scare me. She gave a blood chilling scream and grabbed her head. Falling to her knees I saw her eyes. They were shifting from brown to iridescent blue. She collapsed.

"Lucy?" Loke asked concerned for his master. He stepped closer only to stop. This wasn't Lucy.

She slowly stood up her pupils dull yet still shining with an unnatural blue color. Growling she leaped on Loke.

"You made her cry!" Lucy's body yelled at him.

He struggled for a minute but escaped her. They circled the table.

"Mind what you say spirit. You are not needed with me around." With that she charged and delivered a punch that sent him back to the celestial world.

She collapsed and after a minute I went to her. Her eyes were closed. When she open them her eyes were still blue but fading into the brown I knew so much.

"She very much loves you Natsu never forget that," she said while touching my cheek.

When her eyes faded into their normal color Lucy looked at me. Her eyes started tearing up and she hugged me tightly around the neck.

"It's ok. It's gonna be fine," I said as I cradled her to my chest.

Carrying her to her bed I laid next to her still holding her in my silent sobs filled my ears all night.

**Lucy POV-**

"Are you sure your alright?" Natsu asked me for the fifth time.

"Yes, I'm fine."

He contented himself with wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his chin on my shoulder. Everyone at the guild was surprised to hear we were an item.

Juvia had been exuberant saying, "Now Juvia has no love rival!"

Happily she had tackled Gray and kissed him all over.

I was still mad at Loke for what he had done but he was slowly forgiven.

Whatever had happened to me that night had scared the living shit out of him because he was scared to even look at me. Laughing at the thought. Natsu hadn't brought it up he just kept it to himself that's what I love most about him. Natsu turned me around and kissed me softly giving me goosebumps.

"I could tell you were thinking about me," he smiled.

"Whatever," I said playfully kissing him back.

I could get used to life with Natsu.

I know cliche ending but whatever. Please review and favorite. As always I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
